


Missing scene from chapter 10

by Edoraslass



Series: The Moon and the Sun [5]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic workers are my favourite OCs, F/M, Missing Scene, Slightly Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I feel like someone asked me for a missing scene, and this is what came of it. I could be misremembering, though.</p><div class="center">
  <p>~*~</p>
</div>
    </blockquote>





	Missing scene from chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like someone asked me for a missing scene, and this is what came of it. I could be misremembering, though.
> 
> ~*~

****She has her back to the door, and is singing quietly under her breath as she goes about her duties. When Théodred catches her round the waist, and pulls her against his chest, Eledher stiffens briefly in surprise, then relaxes against him.  
  
 _You are back._  He can hear the smile in her voice as she lays her hand over his.  
  
 _It is raining too hard to track._  Théodred has loosened her braid as he speaks, combing the fingers of his free hand through her hair. He moves her hair aside, plants a lingering kiss on the nape of her neck. She shivers against him, and he moves to the spot where her shoulder and neck meet.  
  
 _Ooh. You are not being fair._  She is breathless.  
  
 _I am not **trying**  to be fair._ As if to prove this, he cups her breasts in his hands, gently stroking them through the rough fabric of her gown.   
  
 _Théodred_ \--he lightly bites the crook of her neck, eliciting a low murmur--  _I am not unwilling…_  
  
This is unecessary; he knows by the way Eledher leans back against him, by her already-quickened breathing and the tension in her body that she is certainly willing.   
  
 _But?_  
  
 _...these are the King’s rooms._  
  
He chuckles,lets his hands travel upwards, begins unlacing her bodice.  _And he is not here._  
  
Eledher turns to face him. Her cheeks are flushed in a way that is very familiar to Théodred, and her voice is not quite even.  _It is growing late. He will be here very soon._  
  
But even as she speaks, she is pressing her hips into his, her hands are venturing underneath his shirt.   
  
Théodred grins down at her.  _It will be quick._  
  
She snorts, raising an eyebrow.  _And that is meant to be an enticement?_  
  
He silences her with a slow, leisurely kiss designed to do nothing but rouse her passion as he slips one hand inside her bodice. He draws her closer to him so she cannot help but feel his arousal. She catches her breath against his mouth, and then she is swiftly unfastening his breeches, letting her hands roam where they will.   
  
Now he is the one gasping.   
  
 _Do not toy with me -- I have been gone too long._  
  
 _I know how precisely long you have been gone, Théodred._    
  
Eledher leads him to a chair in the corner - out of the line of sight of the door, he notes in some part of his mind that is aware of anything but the scent of her, the maddening sway of her hips as she walks in front of him. When he sits, she immediately moves onto his lap, impatiently shoving her skirts out of the way, as she takes him in hand to guide him.   
  
Théodred grabs her hips and pulls her forward so that he is fully within the heat of her, remembering just in time to stifle his groan of relief.   
  
Her breath leaves her in a rush at the feel of him, her eyes unfocus. Hungrily, he captures her mouth again, and they begin to move together.  
  
He is right; it is quick, and hard, for they have been too long apart to draw out the pleasure.  
  
****  
  
 _Now this cushion will have to be replaced._  Eledher is laughing quietly as she re-laces her bodice.   
  
 _Who will notice?_  he asks as he reluctantly helps her stand, then stands himself.  
  
 _ **I**  will. Now you must go, for you are distracting._  
  
He grins at her prim tone, adjusts his clothing, and they walk together toward the door.   
  
The roaring in his blood temporarily quieted, he takes her in his arms. Théodred traces the line of Eledher‘s cheek with light fingers, and she closes her eyes, leans into his touch, covers his hand with hers as he continues to caress her.   
  
 _I am almost finished here._  Her voice is as soft as her eyes.   
  
He leans down, kisses her, gently enough, but still he again feels heat stirring low in his stomach. On her face is a smile that makes promises he is eager to have fulfilled.   
  
 _I will be waiting._  
  


 

 


End file.
